


3 Times Poe Tried To Tell You He Liked You (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [53]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Ever since he was 10, Poe Dameron harbored a BIG crush on you. Only to realize that he loved you in high school. Unfortunately, he never took his shot and he believed he’d never get the chance again. That is, until he sees you one fateful day.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	3 Times Poe Tried To Tell You He Liked You (Modern AU)

Poe scribbled into the paper, occasionally stopping to glance at you on the other side of the classroom as you laughed with Rey. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Poe’s friend, Finn asked.

“Nothin’!” Poe exclaimed as he scrambled to hide the paper.

“Hey! I wanna see!” Finn said grabbing the paper.

“No! Stop it!” Poe exclaimed grabbing the other side. They both played a short game of tug of war until the paper ripped. Poe’s eyes widened, “Finn!”

“Sorry!”

Poe snatched the other piece of paper from Finn and walked up to throw it in the trash, “I’m making something for Y/N.”

“Ooouuu Poe and Y/N sittin’ in a tree-”

“Shut up!” Poe hissed as he glanced to you. You hadn’t heard them, to his relief. He got back to redoing his little drawing for you.

Ten minutes later, he finished. He then proceeded to fold it up into a paper airplane like his dad showed him. He then aimed for you and tossed it. Unfortunately, it headed straight to Mrs. Organa-Solo’s direction.

“No!” Poe yelled in a hushed tone, laced with mortification. He watched in horror as the paper airplane landed at his teacher’s feet. She looked down and opened it up. It was cute drawing of a little girl and boy with a heart in between them. Underneath, it read, “Dear Y/N, I really like you. - Poe”. Mrs. Organa-Solo smiled to herself and looked at Poe, whom was shrinking in his seat. She walked over to Poe and handed him his letter back.

“You should be doing your work, Poe. But save this for later. Okay?”

He nodded, “Yes, ma’am.” 

**Attempt #1: _Failure._**

* * *

Fast-forward 7 years later. You, Poe, and the rest of the gang are now seniors in high school. You and Poe have gotten closer than ever. You were best friends. Poe, still harbored the biggest crush on you. Whenever he gained the courage to tell you, he chickened out last minute. 

But tonight, he won’t. Tonight was prom. One of the best nights in high school. He planned it all out. He was going to ask the DJ to play your favorite song, “We Belong Together” by Mariah Carey and he’d ask you to dance. Then as he stared into your eyes as you both swayed to the music, he’d tell you how much you mean to him. That was all fine and dandy….except it didn’t go how he wanted to.

He did just that. He asked the DJ to play your song, which he did. Poe asked you to dance, you accepted. And you both held each other as you swayed to the music. However, you looked sad.

“What’s wrong?”

Your eyes watered and your lip trembled, “I have to tell you something.”

“Okay,” was all he could muster out. 

You inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath, “I’m moving in two days.”

Poe’s heart dropped, “W-What?”

“My dad. The company he’s working for is moving. If he follows, he’ll be head of his department.”

He shook his head, “No no no no! You can’t go!”

“This is a big opportunity for my dad, Poe!” You tried reasoning with him.

His shoulders sagged, “Does everyone else know?”

You looked down in shame, “Yeah,” you mumbled.

Poe looked at you in disbelief, “Why am I the last to know?” Poe could feel anger and betrayal course through his veins.

“Because I knew that telling you was going to hurt the most. You’re my best friend-”

“Yeah and as you best friend, I should’ve been the first to know!” 

“Poe, I’m sor-”

He stepped back, “No. You know what? Go ahead. Leave! You obviously don’t care about me that much.” Poe turned around and walked away. 

“Poe! Wait! Please!” You tried following him, but you lost him in the sea of dancing couples around you. 

The next two days, you tried calling Poe. Tried messaging him on every chat room platform you knew he was on. But nothing.

Poe was upset, heartbroken, and conflicted. He watched from his window as you hugged your friends goodbye across the street. He wanted to go down there and give you one last hug. But he couldn’t. His pride was getting in his way. So he just watched from his bedroom window as you got into the moving truck and drove away, giving Poe’s house a glance one last time as tears streamed down your face.

**Attempt #2: _Failure._**

* * *

**5 Years Later**

Your dad’s company moved you to New York, to where you now work and reside. You’re currently one of the top editors for most popular magazine “The Rebel-ution”. A magazine that talks of today’s social problems as well as how to truly express who you are. 

Today, like every day, you went through your regular routine. You got up, took a shower, made breakfast, and head to work via subway. This was your life.

* * *

Poe moved to New York to get into the music business. He was in a band for some time. They were fairly successful. However, they later disbanded due to creative differences. Now, Poe worked at a coffee shop and, during his free time, worked as a subway station performer. He was in his usual spot: up against a pillar strumming his guitar and singing soft tunes. Once in a while, someone would toss in some coins or a bill or two. Unfortunately, this was Poe’s life.

* * *

You chatted with Rey on the phone as you walked down the stairs to the subway station, “Yeah! I know! I still can’t believe that guy said that! Obviously, he doesn’t know who he’s dealing with. I did not turn into a stuck up bitch! I just hate when people think they can disrespect me, especially when I didn’t even do anything!

You continued to chat with Rey, but unbeknownst to you, you’d captured the attention of none other than Poe Dameron, your former best friend. 

It felt like everything went in slow motion for him. He watched as you walked down the pavement to a less crowded area. You continued to talk on the phone occasionally laughing and smiling. It was you. It was really you. 

Ever since you moved away, Poe hated himself for letting you go without telling you how he felt. You came into his head often. You were his anchor. You kept him from breaking. And now, here you were still as beautiful as ever. Like a dream. 

Poe quickly packed up his guitar and scrambled to get up. He just needed to tell you how he felt. He didn’t care if it was too late. He just needed to tell you. 

He headed towards you, but as soon as he got close, you began to walk towards the train that approached. He was losing you into the crowd. 

“Y/N!” He tried calling for you, but you were still occupied on the phone. He tried pushing his way passed people, but they wouldn’t budge. Right when he made it to the door, it closed on him, “No!” He yelled as the subway continued down the tracks. 

**Attempt #3: _Failure._**

Poe waited there for the rest of the day. He called out from work just so he wouldn’t miss the chance to see you again. He was growing tired. It was around 10pm and Poe believed that he definitely lost his chance again. He began to strum his guitar, [playing the one song that reminded him of you](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DVrLkt0yNb9k&t=ZGNjMTA3MDAxNDEyY2E1MzkxMGY3YjdhZTgxNjAwZDU4MTE3ZDEzMyxRZ2tlcE56OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A_bCpbRgI3er7DhGyCgwbEA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpropertyofpoeandbucky.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166300067401%2Fanother-chance-at-love&m=1&ts=1611202735).

* * *

You got off the subway completely exhausted. You had so many meetings that day and they all tired you out. You just wanted to take a warm bath and go to sleep. 

You stepped off the train and walked down the pavement towards the stairs but stopped when you heard the chorus to your ultimate favorite song:

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It’s still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
‘Cause we belong together_

The closer you got to the stairs the louder it became. You saw a man sitting on the ground, leaning against a pillar strumming his guitar. His eyes were closed as he sang. When you approached him, you knew who he was and you were surprised. How, out of all places in the world, that you’d meet your former best friend at a subway station on New York.

Poe finished the song and opened his eyes. When he looked up he saw you staring down at him. He gulped, “H-Hi.”

“Poe,” you whispered, “It’s you.”

He stood up and dusted his pants off, “Yeah. Uh, hi, Y/N. How-oomf!” He was cut off by your crushing hug.

“I missed you. I’m sorry! God, I wish I told you earlier about me moving and it’s been so hard because I’ve missed you so much! And you probably hate me so much and I’m sorry!” You began to sob into his shoulder.

Poe’s heart was breaking. You thought he hated you, but he didn’t. He never did. His arms went around you and he hugged you back, “Hey, no tears. Ssshh. I never hated you. I’m sorry. God, I wish I apologized before you left. I was a prideful idiot. I’m sorry I let you think I hated you. I never hated you. I could never hate you. I love you so much. I always have ever since we were kids.”

You pulled back and wiped your tears, “W-What?”

Poe looked down in shame, “I love you. Since we were kids, I’ve always had a crush on you and, well, it grew into love in high school. I always wanted to tell you, but I was scared.”

You frowned and pushed him, “You’re telling me I could’ve had a boyfriend this whole time!”

“I’m sor-wait. What?”

“I loved you since we were kids! But I was afraid to tell you! You’re an idiot, Poe!”

Poe couldn’t help but laugh. This really wasn’t how he imagined he’d confess his love to you. He scratched the back of his head and ran a hair through his aray of dark curls, “What a day.”

“You’re tellin’ me.”

“So…uh..”

“Wanna come over to my place? We can catch up or something?”

Poe smiled, “Yeah. I’d like that.”

You held out your hand and he took it, you two both walking up the stairs and into the night of New York. 

**Attempt #4: _Success._**


End file.
